For America
by Bookworm213
Summary: A short tribute to the country I love. Happy 4th of July! This is for America. Songfic.


**For America's birthday. Happy 4****th**** of July everybody!**

**Warning- use of my head cannon. My head cannon is that nations can teleport to anyplace on their own land. For instance, America can go from New York to LA (there's pride in every American heart and it's time we stand and say. I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me. And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today. 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land. God bless the USA!…Sorry, I had to) in a blink.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light._

The sun broke proudly over the horizon as America gazed out over the ocean. He was standing near the original Plymouth Colony. Where it all started. Where the first people who believed in freedom and equality set foot.*

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

He was in Boston now. He remembered, even before the fighting began, all the people holding secret, twilight meetings all across the colonies. He smiled fondly as he remembered the Sons of Liberty and the Boston Tea Party. He thought of the women who formed the Daughters of Liberty, they did their part. Even though women didn't have many rights, they did what they could. He turned and melted into the shadows. When he emerged he was in Philadelphia. The worst of the conspirers met here—the members of the Continental Congress. He remembered again, sitting in a room with the Committee of Five throwing out suggestions and helping to persuade Thomas* to write the Declaration. He remembered sitting in Declaration House with Thomas, "helping" him write by giving him suggestions. He grinned when he remembered the way his helpful suggestions had been rejected. It was just as well, most of his suggestions had been insults aimed at Arthur.

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?__  
_

He remembered, so clearly, fighting in the Revolutionary War. He remembered all the young men flocking to sign up to fight. He remembered Betsy Ross, her real name was Elizabeth Griscom. She smiled at him as he helped her make that first flag. He wanted to have the stars form an "A," she had just smiled and continued with the circle she made. Later she slipped him a smaller version of the flag, made of scraps from the big version. The stars formed an "A." He remembered her beautiful flag flying high and filling American hearts with pride.

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, _

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

He was there, at Fort McHenry, the night it was attacked. He remembered that he was terrified the British would win that war, and make him a colony again. He remembered the sight of that beautiful, majestic flag over the Fort as the sun peaked out. He almost cried at the sight.

He turned on his heel; he was in New York Bay now, on Ellis Island, gazing over the water at the Statue of Liberty. The leaning against the flag pole, he smiled. He remembered the crowds of immigrants that came through here, all of them eager to start a new life in the land of opportunity. He then turned his attention to the New York skyline; he could instantly pick out the missing buildings. This was another place where he almost cried, actually, he did cry. He started out trying to be strong for his people. But when he saw the firemen raising that flagpole from the rubble, the tears flowed like a river. They never really stopped. Some days he still woke up with tears in his eyes. He looked at the skyline again and smiled at the sight of the Freedom tower rising proudly above the city.

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

He spent the rest of the day all across his country, from the lakes, to the hills, to the plains. From the Washington D.C. to regular old Washington. He went from Sea to shining Sea. Everywhere he went, he saw flags flying high. He ended in California. Near Disneyland, leaning against the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle, he was waiting for the fireworks to start. He looked around at all the people waiting impatiently for the same thing; he could almost feel the patriotic spirit. At last the show started, and all too soon, it was over. He heard talk of how beautiful the show was, and saw all the people in red, white, and blue, from children and teenagers, to those who had work the next day and the elderly. America smiled. These were his people, they loved him, and he loved them.

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

* * *

_The full Star-Spangled Banner_

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

_On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,__  
__Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,__  
__What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,__  
__As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?__  
__Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,__  
__In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:__  
__'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave__  
__O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!__And where is that band who so vauntingly swore__  
__That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,__  
__A home and a country should leave us no more!__  
__Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.__  
__No refuge could save the hireling and slave__  
__From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave:__  
__And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave__  
__O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!__Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand__  
__Between their loved home and the war's desolation!__  
__Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land__  
__Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.__  
__Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,__  
__And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."__  
__And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave__  
__O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!_

* * *

***For all of their complaining that they weren't given religious freedom or equality, the Puritans were surprisingly **_**in**_**tolerant of other religions. But I guess things had to start somewhere. Besides, eventually, some of the pilgrims became tolerant of other people and religions. They ended up forming their own settlements.**

*******Thomas Jefferson**

**Edit- Thank you to Bexreader for pointing out a mistake in the way I spelled Thomas Jefferson. **


End file.
